


Layover Conversations

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [184]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Airports, Gen, Ghosts, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7641028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Too many people to point and stare; too many children to cry at the sight of his burned and scarred flesh; too many sweaty, looming bodies to press against his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Layover Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 30 July 2016  
> Word Count: 488  
> Prompt: 27. airports from midnight to 7am  
> Summary: Too many people to point and stare; too many children to cry at the sight of his burned and scarred flesh; too many sweaty, looming bodies to press against his.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: You know what, I'll just say this right now: I have no idea where this came from. This is definitely a bit of a departure for me, especially when writing for Charles Powell. That said, this may be one of the first times that I've written for Powell and _liked_ the process. And Margot was involved. Go figure…
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

He waits impatiently for his connecting flight to Los Angeles, not liking the crowds at Chicago O'Hare. Too many people to point and stare; too many children to cry at the sight of his burned and scarred flesh; too many sweaty, looming bodies to press against his. He knows that one day they'll crush him and that will be the end of everything. And it's just not time for that yet. There are things he wants to do, things he needs to accomplish before he can consider his life successful enough to bow out.

"First time flying?"

He turns to his left at those words. Just a couple of feet away, separated from him by the buffer of his carryon in the end seat, is an older woman in a wheelchair. She has short, curled white hair and wears one of those house dress and cardigan sets that are so ubiquitous on these grandmother types. Right down to the faded, but not dirty, white Keds on her feet. Her smile is bright, her gaze slightly unfocused, but she seems kind.

"No, I've flown before," he finally says, not sure why he's even talking to her. "I've just never been in O'Hare before."

She chuckles softly at that. "I haven't been here in years, but I love the energy. I feel like that in a lot of airports, I guess. The idea of flying, of just getting up and leaving your life, even for a short time is exhilarating, don't you think?"

He frowns slightly, considers her words, then shrugs. "I suppose?"

"I've been to a number of airports around the world, big ones, small ones, and everything in between. They each have a life force of their own, but it can mutate with each different influx of people passing through. This one? This is always very expansive, like it wants to be one of the big kids in the group and tries a little too hard. Now don't get me wrong. A lot of airlines route through here, but it just doesn't have the same feel as Heathrow or JFK or LaGuardia, for example. Have you been to any of them?"

Before he realizes he's even saying it, he says, "I flew in from LaGuardia. JFK is too…" He doesn't finish the sentence, unsure of the word he's looking for.

"Pushy," she says with a smirk. "Like a bully or a mobster. Tough, no nonsense, won't take no for an answer, but will easily tell _you_ no when it feels like it."

"Yeah, I guess that works."

_"Attention passengers of Delta flight 999 from Chicago to Los Angeles, we will begin boarding passengers in the next fifteen minutes, beginning with those families with small children or passengers who need extra assistance."_

"Well, that's my flight," he says with a relieved sigh. "Thanks for the cha--" When he turns to thank her, the woman is nowhere to be seen.


End file.
